


Chomp

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Chomp

"Damn it," said John, "I hate talking around these teeth. They get so huge when I'm hungry."

"So eat." Ronon grinned. "Or shut up."

"Can't we go somewhere besides cute bunny rabbit planet? There has to be something else besides these guys and humans that we can eat."

"Being a vampire making you soft?" said Ronon. "Don't remember you being this squeamish before."

"It's just..." John shifted uncomfortably. "They hop right up to us."

"Just means they're dumb."

John sighed, scooping up another fluffy herbivore as it bounced into their tent. "They're cute," he said.

"Pretend they're like the evil rabbit in that movie you and McKay like so much."

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail," said John.

"Whatever."

A mile off, the stargate flared into life and Rodney's voice came over their radios. "Latest try at an antidote coming through in ten minutes. Keller thinks she's nailed it this time, so get your asses back to that tent."

"Now you gotta eat," said Ronon. "Don't want you lunging for McKay again." He laughed silently. "Look on his face was pretty great, though."

"You know he read those Twilight books?" John said, compressing the artery in the bunny's neck til it went slack in his hands. "He claims it was research, but..."

"Is that why he asked Teyla if she thought you looked like you were sparkling?"

John groaned. "Maybe I will just bite him."


End file.
